


I like you too

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate, Love Confession, Tony pretends to hate the reader, actually loves her, actully loves him, bruce almost hulked out, hidden love, hurtful comments, reader pretends to hate Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request:Can I have an imagine where first reader hates Tony, and Tony hates the reader but it's only because They love each other And They don't know how to show it and maybe one day Tony push it A little too far so he ends up confessing his feeling for her ? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you too

**Author's Note:**

> damnit I told myself I wasn't going to write angst ! ! ! !

Everything about him makes me want to punch him in the face. His cocky attitude, feeling self entitled to everything and the fact that he thinks he can get any girl with a snap of his finger. Ok so the last part is true but I hate that despite all of those things I just mentioned I still managed to fall for Tony stark. Yup I foolishly fell for the billionaire playboy.

Sadly the only way to mask my attraction to him was to be rude. I would make side comments on how he was wrong about something. But of course not one to take an insult Tony would bit back and say rude things back. Yes I know, that's so high school but I didn't care. I was currently helping Bruce with his work when Tony waltzed in poking Bruce with something sharp.

"Dammit still didn't work?" Tony frowned as he still wanted to know what it would take for Bruce to hulk out. Rolling my eyes I continued to write down notes on Bruce's latest experiment.

"Maybe because he's a man and not an animal you can poke with something sharp to make them mad." I retorted not meeting his gaze.

"I wasn't talking to you was I ? So just be a good girl and do your fucking job before I fire you" he had a smug look on his face.

"A. You're not my boss, Bruce is and B. Shouldn't you be working on another robot to destroy the world like ultron almost did" I felt him glaring at me but before he could respond Bruce spoke up

"What did you need Tony, y/n and I are very busy" Bruce was now standing next to me, too close for comfort in Tony's opinion.

"I just wanted to hang out with my science bro but you obviously would rather hang out with a chick. I'll see you around Bruce" Tony stormed off.

"You know, you're going to have to tell him eventually that you like him. This whole bickering between you two is getting old. This isn't high school, now let's go over your notes."

*Tony's POV*

She's unbelievable, I can't even joke around with Bruce without getting side comment from her. It sucks because ever since she started working for Bruce I've developed feelings for her. But she's made her feels towards me loud and clear: she despises me. I've put my cocky attitude on when she's around so she won't notice how much her attitude get to me.

"Hey stark, I thought you said you were going to hang out with Bruce in the lab" Clint asked while eating lunch

"That little bitch is working with him" still bitter picturing her and Bruce getting too close in the lab.

"Still trying to deny your feelings for her again I see" I could hear Clint say under his breath.

"You're joking right? I don't have feelings for y/n, have you seen the woman I've slept with? y/n is -50 compared to them. She's annoying, rude and I can't wait for the day Bruce realizes she's not as smart as she pretends to be. How dare you think I would ever have feeling for that thing" I noticed Clint's eyes going wide. I turned around and noticed y/n and Bruce standing behind me. Y/n looked like she was in the brink of crying and Bruce about to hulk out.

"I'll . . I'm. . . I'll be in the lab" y/n stuttered before running out of the room. Now I really did feel like an asshole.

"How could you say that about her Tony ! ! !" I could see Bruce is trying really hard to stay calm

"She started it with all of her snarky remarks. Why don't you just go comfort her I mean you two are fucking anyways"

"What are you talking about ! we're not hooking up. Did you forget I cant have sex because of the other guy? Y/n is one of the smartest people I know. Oh and just to let you know she has or I guess had now a crush on you. She had an attitude so you wouldn't notice." Bruce stormed out of the room.

"Dude you need to make things right with her" Clint spoke up before leaving as well.

*y/n pov*

I was right, I was fucking right. Why on earth do I have to have feelings for a man who openly said I was a -50. I was silently crying just in case Bruce came back. Maybe he's right, maybe I should just quit that way I won't be torturing myself anymore. A knock on the door broke my daydream state. I looked up and see its Tony. "What do you want" my tone of voice came out harsher than I thought.

"I came here to apologize about what happened I-"

"It doesn't matter Tony, it was your opinion of how I looked" I tried to get around him so I could leave but he blocked the exit. "Let me pass Tony"

"No, now listen to me. Bruce said that you have feelings for me, is that true?" Damnit Bruce ! ! I looked at Tony and saw guilt all over his face.

"Yes I do, but it doesn't matter now does it. Like you said I'm a -50 compared to all the woman you have slept with." I paused fearing that my cries were going to get louder " You know there was apart of me that hoped you weren't like the way the media portrayed you but I was wrong"

"Now this is going to be interesting because y/n I have feelings for you too. You're not a -50 I only said that so Clint would stop bringing up the fact that I have feelings for you. The only reason I've been such a dick to you is because you were being a bitch to me. All of your snarky remarks made me think you really hated me. Let me take you on a date, just one date and I'll prove to you I'm not the guy the media thinks I am" Tony wrapped his arms around me "please y/n just one date"

"Ok" I finally responded and hugged him back. I felt him running his hands through my hair and I looked up. Tony's face was inches away from mine, after a few seconds Tony connected his lips with mine. It was soft and loving, nothing like I was expecting. I kissed him back, his tongue started exploring my mouth as his hands made there way to my ass.

"Umm excuse me, as much as I love that you guys finally admitted your feeling for each other. I need to get in the lab and y/n needs to get back to work" Bruce interrupted.

"I'll see you after work for our date?"

"Yeah" I pulled him in for another kiss before pushing him out of the room.

"Although I'm happy you two finally acknowledged and confessed your feelings for each other. I hope he won't be a distraction from your work" Bruce stood next to me as he started to show me corrections he did on my notes. When we heard Tony's voice over in intercom

"Yo Bruce I want you two feet away from y/n " I just started laughing at the fact that he was watching up on the security cameras.

"Yeah now I'm starting to regret telling him anything. Now he's going to be a bigger pain in the ass than he already is" Bruce complained

"I heard that ! ! !"


End file.
